orangeloungeradiofandomcom-20200216-history
RawsteelUT
LOL FAIL LOL FAIL LOL FAIL LOL FAIL LOL FAIL LOL FAIL LOL FAIL LOL FAIL LOL FAIL LOL FAIL LOL FAIL LOL FAIL LOL FAIL LOL FAIL LOL FAIL RawSteelUT is an American Orange Lounge Radio listener and Chat Room user. He has drawn controversy in the OLR chatroom for his views on video game piracy and insults aimed at chatroom ops and hosts of OLR-affiliated shows. General Information * Age: 29 * Location: Florida Current Activity as an OLR Listener RawSteelUT listens to OLR live and actively participates in the chatroom. RawSteelUT is a very vocal critic of several topics, such as the Wii and game piracy. More often not, his stomach turns whenever LOKI (or either other host for that matter) starts discussing hacking or modding video game consoles. Though this criticism was taken lightly for some time, it was not until a recent incident that these criticisms came to a stronger light. Conflict with DMN and Travis Donavan On the evening of February 24, 2008, RawSteelUT was kicked by DMN, and upon rejoining the chatroom, threw a bit of a fit at DMN and other chatroom ops, having taken DMN's kick seriously. (DMN's kicks, most of the time, are merely for the lulz.) Then, as the Travis Donavan Clusterfuck came on the air, RawSteelUT left the chatroom, leaving this message: * RawSteelUT has quit IRC (Quit: Well, Donovan's coming on, time to get the sand paper. *fapfapfap*) This was the second time RawSteelUT had timed his quit to coincide with the TDC. This time around, however, he made it clear why he quit. When Travis came on the air, he started off ranting about RawSteelUT, particularly said quittings. DMN came on the air as well, adding onto just what is wrong with him. DMN brought up his YouTube profile and one of his recent videos, taking note of RawSteelUT's obesity and hint of ebonics in his speech. Since then, Travis has invited RawSteelUT to come onto his show, get on Skype, and say, to his and DMN's face, what he has to say. RawSteelUT has yet to comment. Then during the March 2, 2008 episode of Orange Lounge Radio, DarkSakura, during her Mailbag segment, read Ranma's email, which concerned RawSteelUT's stance on piracy, which would further escalate the conflict and controversy. By the end of the show, RawSteelUT had, not surprisingly, grown frustrated with the chatroom's attacks towards him, and ended his evening with a chatroom FU to chatters who mocked and criticized him. Later that week, RawSteelUT uploaded a new video onto his YouTube profile. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNLTmrL6PWY Not too long after, DMN left a couple of comments criticizing him and explaining the motive behind the "attacks" on him, and not surprisingly, RawSteelUT deleted those comments and banned DMN from further commenting on his page. Though fellow listeners and ops have told RawSteelUT haters to cool it, some would continue to make their hatred for him public. On April 20, 2008, at 8:25pm PST, DMN officially banned RawSteelUT from the chatroom after RawSteelUT called him an "asshole." On April 27, 2008, at 8:10pm PST, Ranma unbanned RawSteelUT at DarkSakura's request during RSUT's email in the Mailbag RawSteelUT no longer comes into the chatroom, but still communicates with OLR through emails. Quotes about RawSteelUT *'Goldbanjo:' "RawsteelUT is a cowardly user who likes to run away from travis donovan becuase he knows how awesome he is. He also loves to brag about his video game collections on youtube. The most famous of these is his "wii collection" The only things that match up in size to these massive collection is his barbie doll collection. Which likes to play with greatly for hours on end." *'DMN:' 163607 if he does show up and pisses me off 163612 GUESS WHAT HAPPENS! 163629 Rawsteelball? 163639 u will be civilized 163645 even thou i know better 163646 lol 163653 Like hell I will 163701 He's a whiney bitch 163714 29 going on 12 163734 And he acts like a fucking know-it0all 163759 and implies himself has some sort or righteous person 163804 fuck that noise 163813 That's not what the OLR community is all about 163827 Also this chatroom has room for only one asshole 163834 And I was here first. =P 163906 so brawl online as soon as gay nick is done with his disgaea battle 163911 lol fine 163926 dmn: oshi-- well you have my info rite 163937 there better be some jtv action tonight post show 163940 I'm unlocking something I found it might be another demo 163942 DK - I'm a prick to alpha and sakuramaxx only in jest 163947 an olr shoot out 163955 Deep down, i dont mind em 164005 but this guy infuriates me 164027 I give sakura the benefit of the doubt cause hes still a kid 164100 but if you're 29 and 1) act like you are better than the rest of us and 2) cant take criticism, you can fuck off. 164148 fair enought 164201 I mean you're 30, right? 164222 And you're as far from being a douchebag as humanely possible 164224 31 and i understand what u saying 164250 I'll put it like this 164255 thats only cause i know i am not a specialist in video gaming 164302 i know my place 164303 lol 164307 First time the fucker is condescending towards anyone, I kick him 164310 No fuck 164313 I'll warn him 164316 Second will be a kick 164321 Third time I ban his ass 164325 I'm sick of his shit 164342 yeah 164342 Dude 164348 I know a ton of shit about games 164403 But that last thing I want to do is make others feel like shit about it 164416 yeah 164417 I share my wealth of knowledge, not use it as a weapon 164443 right 164455 Blame it my living in LA, but my tolerance for stupid assholes is next to nil. 164517 lol 164519 Criticism--if it opens pages in your brain--is a good thing. 164530 Take the horse shit and turn it into manure. 164531 Criticism is a good tool 164534 If you use it right 164539 being consecending is one thing 164556 like take the deleted comments i posted in his latest vid 164602 but there's postive criticism and negitive criticism 164605 Indeed 164610 like I said on his YouTube page, he needs to grow up and learn from what peopel say abotu him 164656 I regularly have to take and dish criticism at work 164730 dt: WHUAH 164758 eh its just... yknow princess isn't all that useful in the first level :P 164759 shit 164827 my con work involves using criticism and channeling it into making the con better 164925 well what it boils down to is 164945 people handle criticism very differently 164946 rawsteel is a dipshit - that is what it boils down to External links *RawSteelUT's Youtube Channel Category:Listeners